


Gay Chicken

by GiRa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay Chicken, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiRa/pseuds/GiRa
Summary: Returning for their Eight Year at Hogwarts, the students decide to have a Game Night. Harry's nurturing a fancy that he's developed over Draco Malfoy, but his friends have other plans instead. What started as a game of Truth or Dare turned into a different game. One that lasted for a much longer time.Gay Chicken, wherein two people are challenged to be as gay with each other until someone Chickens Out. The only question is: how far are they willing to take it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm just trying this out and post some practice works I made for my Creative Writing class, heavily edited to make Drarry fics, but anyway. I might keep posting and writing even after that, so we'll see. It could honestly still use some work so it could go under some editing in the near future, but I hope y'all enjoy anyway.

“I propose Game Night!”

Both Ron and Harry groaned at Hermione’s suggestion. Since 8th years couldn’t be Prefects or Head Boy or Girl to give chances to the younger years, McGonagall had created a new position where she puts 2 people in charge of creating inter-house unity between them. Naturally, Hermione volunteered.

Sure, they were all getting along better now that they shared a common room, and Harry had even created a reluctant and slightly imposed friendship with Malfoy, who was too awkward to protest but everyone still kept to their respective houses most of the time, and no fights broke out that often anymore. Even the Slytherins were reluctantly accepted once people realized they weren’t evil after the war.

Of course, Harry noticed how it was much harder on Malfoy, all things considered, but he’s been actively doing his best to prove himself to others and make up for everything he’s done. He even offered to officialize and sponsor Hermione’s causes, something that helped her warm up to him, albeit she was skeptical at first.

Eventually, they had all settled into some kind of civil, not-that-close-but-still-kinda friendship, and Harry was okay with that.

“Must we, really?” Ron whinged. His girlfriend gave him a pointed glare. “I mean, that’s a great idea, ‘Moine, but how do you expect that to go?”

“I propose Firewhiskey,” Seamus said from the other side of Harry’s room. “Always paves the road to solid friendships.” Another perk of the Eight Year dorms were that they each got their own individual rooms due to the small population.

“Mate, we’re friends and I’m pretty sure you weren’t chugging down hard ale when we were 11,” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“That’s what you think!” Seamus said. “We Irish know how to live.”

“Yes, fine, bring if you must,” Hermione sighed, not that excited at the prospect of creating drunken teenagers in the party. Activity. Whatever. “It will get them to loosen up a bit, but this isn’t a party so pace yourselves.”

All boys present in the dorm had cheered triumphantly. They were about to discuss possible games they could play that wouldn’t be too heavy but also still help them get to know each other when a knock sounded from the door.

Dean shouted “come in,” and a shock of blond hair peeped through the open doorway. “The elves told me they made Roast and Treacle for dinner. Thought you ought to know before it runs out.”

That’s another thing Harry had to get used to since all this inter-house unity bollocks. Since Malfoy was technically friends with Hermione now, he had given himself the liberty of coming through a Gryffindor-filled room just to talk to her. Not that Harry minded. It just meant he got to see his rather attractive face more often.

Something he realized now that the war was over and since they were actively interacting with the git was that he was annoyingly attractive. _Attractive and funny _, he added mentally. Another revelation from those times they actually talked and got carried away until Malfoy realized how long had passed before cutting the conversation awkwardly and walking away. 

Plus, Harry found his reformed personality highly endearing. Of course, he was still a git but it was rather difficult to hate him when he saw him tutoring students in the lower years or silently sorting books in the library. Call it a minor fancy at the most, but that’s really all it was. Really.

“Why?” Harry had asked him one day when he caught him doing it.

“It’s not organized,” he huffed. “Messy.”

Harry had stared at his pouted lips a bit too long, but thankfully the other man didn’t notice, neither did he notice Harry’s eyes widen and slight panic when he realized he fancied Draco Malfoy. 

“Thanks, Malfoy,” Ron beamed. He, out of all of them, took the longest to accept their friendships with the man, but once Malfoy realized the easiest way to reach him was Quidditch and food, it was smooth sailing from there.

Malfoy nodded slightly before walking out and shutting the door behind him. “Why was Malfoy in the kitchens?” Harry wondered aloud once he was sure the man in question was far from range. 

“Who knows,” Ron shrugged. “Man does a lot of weird things to begin with.” Once those words came out of his mouth, his eyes widened and he earned a pointed face-palm from Hermione. “Don’t stalk him,” he pleaded.

Harry rolled his eyes in response. “He’s not up to anything so why would I stalk him?” They both visibly relaxed and smiled.

“Just making sure,” Hermione said. “No need to give you excuses to stalk him this year. Surely you already have enough.”

“Hey!” Harry protested. He had not been stalking Malfoy this year. “What does that even mean?”

“Oh Harry,” she sighed. “It’s pretty obvious to all of us that you like him, you know?” He choked, feeling a slight warmth creep up his neck.

“Harry likes Malfoy?!” Seamus shouted from the other side of the room before promptly receiving a smack to the head from Dean.

“Shout it for all of Hogwarts, why don’t you.”

He rubbed his head and pouted at his best friend. Harry ignored them all and looked down, mumbling “I’m not creepy.”

“You’re pretty creepy, mate.”

“I meant I wouldn't stalk someone just because I like them,” Harry narrowed his eyes at his ex best friends. “See, not creepy.”

“Sure,” Ron laughed, standing up. “Let’s go eat dinner before we run out of Roast. Hermione, I was thinking for our first games night we could-“

——————————————

So for their first games night, they ended up playing charades. How they were supposed to get to know each other like this, he had no idea. Hermione had chosen it, though, along with Ernie Macmillan, the other person in charge of inter-house unity. Apparently, they wanted them to be comfortable around each other first.

“Fishing!”

“Baseball?”

“What even is baseball?”

“Its-“

“Pull yourselves together, you uncultured, spineless maggots!” Malfoy glared at them with determination in his eyes. Harry took it back, he did learn something about his teammates from this game. Never fuck with Malfoy when he felt competitive.

“A Bludger!”

“Duelling,” Harry eventually piped up.

“Time’s up!” Hermione yelled, blowing her whistle.

“It was Levitating, you idiots,” Malfoy scowled, promptly crossing his arms while plopping down onto his cushion that was placed on the floor.

“Aw, you can’t blame us for your shite acting, sweetie,” Parkinson cooed, ruffling his hair.

“Bite me, you wench.” The pout on his lips was back, and it took everything in Harry to tear his eyes away. Malfoy had been the loudest and most talkative of the group when it came to guessing and, being the talent that he is, still managed to get most of his guesses wrong.

Even though he knew he was wrong, though, and blamed his teammates, his persistence was the only thing that could rival his competitiveness.

“Ref! Duelling should have counted,”

“Malfoy,” Hermione sighed, pushing Ernie to the front. He looked at her with desperation but her puppy-dog eyes were stronger. “No.”

“Yes! You can levitate in a Duel.”

“Dude, please-“

“Let’s switch games!” Hermione cut both of them off, suddenly yanking Ernie back before he could defend the “foul”. She must have pushed him to the front while thinking of a solution, then.

“Truth or Dare!” Justin Finch-Fletchy screamed. There were cheers in response, which could probably be attributed to the tipsy students, but people agreed nonetheless.

And everything went well. Malfoy was still competitive, refusing to back down from any dare or refuse a truth question. Harry, on the other hand, had backed down from breaking out to give flowers to Filch with a proposal.

“Where’s that Gryffindor bravery, huh?” Malfoy teased, not unkindly. “Don’t tell me I’ve finally bested you at something so very _Gryffindor_, Potter.” And he had the right to brag, Harry supposed, especially since one of the dares he competed consisted of Owling his mother a letter written by everyone else, no limits. And Harry knew it was bad since he contributed, writing to make it look like Malfoy found Firenze attractive and if she knew anything about Human x Centaur relationships.

“Think you’re so brave do you?” Dean smirked at Malfoy with a glint in his eyes. The blond’s smirk faltered a bit but he kept his head held high, silently challenging Dean to carry on..

“I could handle any dare you give me,” He said and Harry just knew this wouldn’t end well.

“I dare you to,” he paused briefly, looking around before his eyes landed on Harry. “I dare you to play gay chicken with Harry.”

Harry froze. He could not believe- no. He will kill them when this is all over. He chanced a glance at Malfoy, who looked utterly lost. So that means he didn’t know what the game was. Dean must’ve sensed his confusion because he quickly got down to explaining the rules.

“It’s simple,” he reassured them, but it really wasn’t. Not when Harry was still nursing the fact that he fancied Malfoy. Who he was about to play gay chicken with. “You and Harry just have to be as gay with each other as possible. First to back out loses.”

Malfoy’s cheeks pinked a bit at this. He glanced briefly at Harry, causing them to make eye contact, and swallowed thickly before Seamus spoke up saying, “Not so brave anymore, are ya?”

“Why are we playing a game in a game?” Hermione asked faintly, though it didn’t seem to bother anyone else as it was quickly dismissed with a careless wave.

“You wish,” Malfoy huffed, getting up from his spot. Parkinson squealed and clapped her hands from her spot next to where Malfoy had just abandoned his seat. “Do feel free to back out any time you can't handle it, Potter.”

“Yeah right, Malfoy.” Harry smirked, although it was rather shaky. The thought of practically acting like Malfoys boyfriend until one of them backed out made him nervous, like they were actually together.

He let out a small “hmph,” and sat next to Harry.

“You can’t end until one of you lose,” Dean warned them, eyes still glinting with mischief. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t think Potter would be able to hold out,” Malfoy smirked, side-eyeing Harry who, in response, raised his eyebrow in challenge and grabbed Malfoy’s hand.

He sputtered a bit before quickly recollecting himself, entwining his fingers with Harry’s and turning back to the game. Everyone else was eyeing them with strange looks but eventually tore away their stares in favor of continuing the game. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione give him a worried look but he only smiled in reassurance. 

“I’m gonna beat your arse in this game, Potter,” Malfoy murmured, leaning into Harry and bringing his face close to his ear so that he could practically feel the other man's breath tickle his neck.

Harry suppressed a shudder and leaned into him as well, this time facing him. “I don't know, Draco, I’m feeling pretty confident,” and he was, especially after seeing his grey eyes widen a fraction at the use of his first name.

“Oh really, Harry?” He smirked. He placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, causing him to gulp a bit. That’s when he realized he was applying pressure, trying to put them in a certain position. Once they were, though, he seated himself in between his legs and crossed Harry’s arms over his chest. “I can be pretty competitive, you know?”

Harry was vaguely aware that people have gone back to staring at them and that it looked like they were cuddling. They were, technically, but that wasn’t the point. They were given no choice but to play this game, technically. So instead of reacting to their strange looks, he tightened his hold around Mal-Draco while trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart and the slight perspiration forming on his forehead.

“Harry!” He internally groaned. “Truth or Dare?” He glared at Justine Finch-Fletchy and cursed him mentally, trying to decide which of the two options might be worse for him.

“Truth,” he said eventually. No need to get him into any more situations like Gay Chicken.

“Rather hot in here, ‘innit?” He smirked, knowing fully well that Harry was slightly red and hot still from embarrassment and...something. No need to brood on that something though, because he has a Hufflepuff to kill.

“Is that really your question, mate?” Ron asked, not really getting the point of the question. “That’s no fun,” Harry silently thanked his best mate for somehow diverting the attention away from him and possibly refraining from murder.

“Wouldn’t you rather ask something like what his wedding theme is gonna be since there’s no way either of them have any plans of losing Gay Chicken?” He takes it back. He has no friends, he is a lone wolf. Best mate named Ron? Don’t know him. Murder just became homicide.

“Rainbow, of course,” Malfo-_Draco!_ snickered from his position in Harry’s arms. “Nothing like a big, gay, themed wedding.”

“I was thinking something that goes with Silver,” Harry said in a desperate attempt to gain control over the situation. They were already playing, might as well go all in. “Matches your eyes. Don’t you think so?” He said, cupping Draco’s face and turning it to face him. He heard what sounded like a suppressed squeal, or maybe a dying squirrel, but ignored it. All of his attention was on Draco’s flushed face, eyes looking anywhere except at Harry.

“If we’re going like that,’ He eventually managed to get out, placing his hand on the base of Harry’s neck. He suppressed a shudder at the coldness from his hand. “We should just throw in Green as well.”

“Slytherin colors?” Harry raised his eyebrow. “Whatever pleases you, Draco.”

“Of course, love,” Draco gave him the biggest, most smug, smirk before turing to face the game. They remained unbothered for most of if, opting for truths instead. In Harry’s case, he just couldn’t be arsed to get out of the surprisingly comfortable position. For someone with cold hands, Malfoy was surprisingly warm.

The game ended eventually, with everyone begging off one by one because they were starting to get tired.

“I’d say that was a success, wouldn’t you?” Hermione asked once most of the people had left the common room and retreated back into their dorms. 

“Pardon me for disagreeing,” Malfoy said dryly, getting up and brushing his robes off. “I feel like I need a long shower and a good shad, excuse my language,” he nodded his head to a flustered Hermione.

Harry knew he was going to regret this. He just knew. One day, which he supposed was today, his dumb Gryffindor mouth would open itself, like Earth would if it were to swallow him whole for the very reason of speaking, and he’d finally say something he would live to regret.

“Leaving so soon, love?” Harry blurted, then quickly tried to cover up by feigning a demeanor of cool nonchalance.

“What?” Malfoy asked, eyes widening a bit.

“Well, they did say we couldn’t stop until one of us loses,” Harry said slowly, already regretting this. “Unless you chicken out?” 

“Game Night is over, though?” Malfoy reasoned, but Harry only raised his eyebrows in response.

“Harry has a point, mate,” Seamus, one of the few remaining people in the common room joined in. “We did say until someone loses. But you can quit if you can’t handle it.”

To which Malfoy responded by blinking slowly then turning his head to face Harry. “I refuse to lose to Potter at this, of anything else. Quidditch, fine blah whatever,” He said, suddenly very animatedly. “I’m not losing this game, Potter. I will play until either you lose or I die.”

Yep. Definitely regretting this.

“Mate, are you sure?” Ron asked him. Hermione nodded in agreement, worry taking over her features as she looked at him.

“Yeah, Harry,” he drawled the name out in a rather sexy voice, if Harry may say so himself. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

Harry gave his friends what he was hoping looked like a reassuring smile before nodding. “It’s fine. I’ve never had a problem with besting Ma-Draco before,” he shrugged.

“Rather confident, are you?” Malfoy sniffed. “There’s no need to insult your _boyfriend_ like that."

“Sorry, darling,” Harry grinned, placing a quick peck on the former Slytherin’s cheek, which quickly flushed an attractive shade of pink. 

“Right, well…" Ron trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to say at the strange looking display in front of him. “I’m going to bed.”

“Me too,” Draco said. “Care to join.”

A yelp sounded from Ron, who made it to the bottom of the stairs to the boys dorm. 

“You’re on, Draco.”

——————————————

Thankfully, the night was tame. What Draco meant was really cuddling in bed, much to the surprise of Harry. He even complied to using Harry’s room instead of his own. All very convenient, even if it did mean Harry had to lend one of his shirts to Draco for him to sleep it.

When they woke up though, that was something else. Malfoy had taken the liberty of going through Harry’s closet, demanding something “not atrocious” to wear.

After much arguing, though, he eventually settled for one of Harry’s jeans and a rather large knit sweater. Given that they also agreed to use softening charms on each of them, something Harry didn’t realize was an option.

They didn’t shower together, thankfully, but Harry went first and told the other man that he was heading to breakfast ahead of him because apparently he planned on taking at least 1 hour in the bathroom.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Hermione asked him once he reached the Gryffindor table. Even if the Eight Years got their own dorm, they were still allowed to eat with their old housemates. Allowed being the word because others, very few others, would opt to eat with their friends from other houses.

“No,” Harry groaned, thunking his head on the table. “It’s just a game, though. No harm, I just need him to lose.”

“Mate. Malfoy? Lose?” Ron said incredulously. “Good luck, because we’ve all seen Malfoy play. There’s no way he’s giving in first any time soon.”

“Harry,” Hermione started gently. “You aren’t doing this because you like him, are you?”

“No!” Harry said, head shooting up from his moping on the table. “I mean, in part. But seriously, I’m fine. I can handle myself.”

“Okay, if you say so,” she gave in. “I just don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

“Thank you, ‘Mione,” Harry smiled, reassuring his friend once again,thankful that they care enough to worry about him. “If I can’t handle it then I’ll stop. Don’t worry."

She smiled back and opened her mouth to say something else but a pair of arms wrapping around him made her cut off.

“Hello, love,” Draco’s voice said before he added in a much quieter tone. “I’m going to end you, Potter.”

“Draco!” He feigned excitement, trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. “How sweet of you to join us,” he slid to the side, making more room for his ‘boyfriend’ to sit with them at the Gryffindor table. A hush fell over the entire Great Hall as everyone paused their conversations to stare at the odd pairing.

“Of course,” he said through gritted teeth. “Anything for you.” 

He heard some snickering coming from the area of Dean and Seamus along with Ginny asking them what was going on. Draco rigidly sat himself down next to Harry and began gratefully taking food from the plate Hermione handed him.

“How interesting,” McGonagall’s muffled voice sounded from the front of the room, but Harry paid them no attention. He was busy trying to distract himself from the way Draco smelled as he reached over Harry to grab the tea pot.

“Still going, eh?” Neville asked sympathetically, taking a seat next to Ron. Harry could only nod in response.

“Hey, Draco,” Harry said. “Isn’t it weird that we’re dating but never actually gone on a real date?” He heard the blond next to him choke on the bread he was eating. “I was thinking we head out to Hogsmead later and go on a real date, you know?”

He barely heard Draco chant _'I will not kill Potter, I will not kill Potter, I will not kill Potter,'_ before mustering up a grin and agreeing. “Brilliant! You can keep wearing what you’re wearing. I like seeing you wear my clothes,” and he did. Something about seeing Draco wear Harry’s clothes like he was his just did something for him.

He received a quick glare before it was quickly covered up with one of sheer delight. “Pick me up in my room after breakfast.”

After that, he practically scoffed down his breakfast- but in the most graceful and unobvious manner- and left the Hall as soon as he could, and Harry couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, much to the worried glances of both Ron and Hermione.

——————————————

“Oh c’mon, Draco!,” Harry was having fun getting on his nerves. “You could at least pretend to enjoy being on a date with me, unless you’re planning on chickening out already.”

“Of course not, Potter,” He scoffed, straightening out his back. “I’m simply freezing.” Okay, maybe he had a valid reason. It was late into November, after all. But it wasn’t that cold.

“It’s not that cold,” Harry then decided to voice his thoughts.

“Yeah, well you don’t have nerve damage you-” The blond instantly cut himself off, eyes widening in realization at what he was just about to reveal about himself. “Nevermind. Can we please just go somewhere warmer?”

Harry was torn between prying for more information or letting it go for now and bundling the thinner man into his arms and buying him cocoa. He sighed. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. Would you like cocoa?”

Draco nodded, looking down. Harry felt horrible, even though he didn’t really do anything. He just wanted to kiss his frown away- okay no that’s pushing it.

The made their way to Madam Puddifoot’s and ordered cocoa along with some sweets. 

“Oh no, dears. I’ve heard you two are dating and I’ve got a special thing for you to try,” she insisted. “If you like it, tell your friends!”

“Is this what it’s going to be like? Are we going to be the poster boyfriends for the Wizarding world to see?” Draco joked after a while, finally getting back to his old self. 

“I don’t know,” Harry smiled, “Can’t blame the world if they want to keep staring at you. You’ve got a great-” _arse_ “-face. Very attractive.”

Realizing that what he said was not much better than his original train of thought, his face flushed and he looked down, suddenly very interested in the heart-shaped marshmallows in his drink.

“Oh really?” He could practically hear the smirk in his date’s voice. “That’s well, I suppose, It’s not like everyone gets to say their boyfriend got rid of a crazy murderer.”

“Hey, I’m much more than that, I’ll have you know,” Harry said very seriously. “I’ve also gotten my head stuck in a fence.”

Draco suddenly barked out a loud, and very nice sounding, laugh. “Oh yes, quite the keeper I have here,” He said dryly. 

“Don’t you forget it,” Harry could only grin back 

“Head stuck in a fence, eh?” He raised his eyebrow. “You know what else gets caught in fences often? Deers.”

“Oh ha ha,” Harry rolled his eyes, still unable to wipe the grin off his face. “Very cute.”

“I’d imagine you were too, when you got stuck,” Draco smirked. Another flush creeped its way up from his neck, but nothing could kill his good mood.

“And you look rather cute all rumpled when you just wake up,” Harry retorted.

Draco sputtered in protest. “I do not!” he insisted.

“Sure, love. Sure.”

——————————————

They both didn’t choose to leave Hogwarts either, so both of them were able to spend Christmas hols together. As for their relationship, they’ve still only gone as far as kissing and the occasional snog, along with hugging, holding hands, caressing, or anything in between. Something that both made Harry very happy, but also frustrated because he knew Draco wouldn’t go further, even in the privacy of their dorm rooms because to him it was all still a game. Just a game.

As for Harry’s crush, it only grew as he spent more time with the Ex-Slytherin. He got to know him better and understand him more. There were able to eventually open up to more serious and private subjects like the War or what Harry experienced at the Dursleys’, which resulted in a nice evening of cuddling. 

And the school year continued on like that, neither of them giving up. They’ve even escalated to working together in class and spending most of their free time together, much to the delight of Hermione as she finally had someone that understood everything that was coming out of her mouth.

Much to the delight of Harry, Draco was pretty good at tutoring him as well. When he gave up because of Harry’s cluelessness, he’d practically do all the work for him, to Hermione’s disapproval and Ron’s envy.

“How incompetent are you, Potter?” Malfoy practically screamed in the common room. “I have things to study as well, you know?” He only reverted back to ‘Potter’ when he was seriously angry.

“Lovers quarrel?” Dean asked dryly from the sofa next to them, trying to shield his ears from their shouting.

“Stay out of this,” Harry grumbled before responding to Draco. “I’m sorry I messed up our project, I know it was my turn to check on the potion, but seriously? I asked you for help because I didn’t understand and you waved me off.”

“If it’s a lovers quarrel, we’re still technically playing the game and winning. All couples fight eventually, totally normal. Like your average gay couple,” Draco huffed. “Follow me, Potter. We’re going to fix this mess you made.”

Despite Harry’s defense against Draco’s accusations, he did feel really bad about messing up their project which Draco had spent weeks on, another product of their relationship, so he complied easily and walked out of the common room with the blond and headed to the dungeons.

“Hey,” Harry mumbled, running to catch up with him. He took his hand and used his thumb to rub circles on his palm. “I really am sorry.”

Draco let out a slow sigh before slowing down his pace and facing Harry. “I know. I’m just really tired. I’m sorry too.”

Harry shook his head and kissed him on the cheek. It was private moments like this that he loved, where even if there was nobody present, they still acted like a real couple. Like for a moment, Harry could pretend it wasn’t just for a game and Draco really was his.

And all went back to normal after that. The game continued, they still had occasional fights that their friends had gotten used to, albeit very few and only for a short while. Never over anything serious as well. Eventually, it was time for them to graduate.

“C’mon, Harry,” Draco huffed from his place in front of the mirror, “We’re graduating today and you still haven’t gotten out of the habit of ignoring the alarm I set for you at least 4 times before getting up.”

“And yet, you’re still with me.” Harry gave him a shit eating grin from his place on the bed. 

“Of course I am,” Harry half expected him to bring up the fact that this was just a game, which often-times ruined his mood, but mentions of that from him were becoming noticeably less. “Never let it be forgotten that I am the reason this relationship functions.”

“No argument there,” Harry eventually dragged himself out of bed, but not without the dramatics of groaning like he was about to take the walk to death, before standing behind his boyfriend and burying his face in his neck.

“Okay, no,” Draco batted his head, stepping away from him and Harry pouted. “If you get any drool on me from last night, I will spit on you.”

“Spit on me.” Harry repeated, doing his best to hold in his laughter.

“Yes, of course. An eye for an eye.”

“Duly noted,” Harry mock saluted. Once he was dressed, they slowly made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast, which was right before the ceremony.

“Hey, Harry,” Draco mumbled, pausing a few meters before the entrance. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Harry noticed the absence of Draco’s presence next to him about 2 steps after and paused to look at him. “Go on.”

“Well- uh. You see,” Draco stumbled over his words, trying to get the question out. That was strange. He was normally the more eloquent of the two, something he says often, at least. “Would you like to move in together?” He blurted before quickly looking away, trying to avoid Harry’s eyes, which had grown to the size of saucers. This was also strange, not exactly new, though.

Normally it was Harry that really pushed their relationship forward. It was him who suggested that they couldn’t end the game, he planned the first date, he made the first move which lead to their first kiss.

Because you’ve fallen for him. Hard. His bran supplied.

“Why?” He eventually managed to get out.

“Because…”_ I really have fallen for you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you_, he hoped he would say. “The game, y’know? It’s going to be hard to keep it up if we’re too far apart, they could accuse us of cheating/”

_Idiot_, he scolded himself. _He’ll never know if you keep this up and you’re going to keep living wallowing in your misery. And it’s all going to be your fault._

“I- yeah,’ Harry choked out, hoping his disappointment didn’t show on his face. “We can stay at Grimmauld Place until we find somewhere else we both like.”

“But you like Grimmauld Place. Albeit you did plan on renovating,” Draco wondered out loud. Harry’s heart did a small flip, like it did every time Draco did or said something sweet, and nothing did it like the way he just knew Harry,

“Well, yeah. But I thought you wanted someplace different,” Harry shrugged.

“I don’t mind,” Draco said after giving it much thought. “Just as long as I get a say in the renovations as well.”

“Deal,” Harry felt a grin slide its way onto his face. He got to keep Draco and one of the few things that reminded him of his Godfather.

When he leaves, it’s gonna hurt. You’ll be surrounded by things that remind you of him His brain just had to ruin it. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked worriedly, taking a step closer and cupping his face. At least I can enjoy it for a while.

“Nothing, love,” He managed to choke out, placing a lingering kiss on the worrying blond’s forehead. “I was just thinking of renovation ideas.”

Draco searched his face, concern still marring his features. Harry gave him a reassuring smile before he eventually gave in,nodded, and briefly kissed Harry before pulling away.

“Let’s get breakfast, then. The others probably think we plan on sleeping through the ceremony or something,” Draco said, pulling away from Harry, who wanted to pull him back towards him and just hold him forever.

Instead, he nodded and grabbed Draco’s hand, entwining their fingers and placing a brief kiss on his hand.

“Let’s go.”

——————————————

“Hey, mate,” Seamus called, barging into Ron and Harry’s office in the Auror Department. “You’re still coming out with us for drinks, aren’t ya?”

“Er..” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Let me ask Draco.”

“Aw c’mon mate, just bring him. It’s not like we aren’t friends with him,” Neville said, coming in. “It’s Gin’s birthday, you don’t wanna miss that.”

“Well yeah,” Harry said awkwardly, not really wanting to expose what he and Draco do in their private time in the safety of their own home, a renovated Grimmauld Place. Both of them have developed some kind of routine where Wednesday evenings were just their night and tonight, Draco wanted to watch a Muggle film and eat popcorn.

“Remind him it’s Gin’s birthday,” Ron insisted. “They have some weird friendship, maybe he’ll agree.”

“Yes, Potter,” Another voice drawled from the doorway. “I might be in an amiable mood, given the right compensation.”

“Draco!” Harry blurted, spinning around quickly. He didn’t need more indicators than a sign to recognize his boyfriend. “And what compensation do you suggest?”

Ron, Seamus and Neville looked at each other briefly, with Ron and Seamus faking a gag. At least all Neville did was smile politely before getting back to his work. They had all more or less gotten used to Draco and Harry ‘dating’ after the 3rd year mark, meaning this year.

“We go to that Easter Event my mother planned for that orphanage. The one I told you about”

Harry vaguely remembered that discussion. Both of them were kind of tipsy on wine, but he could still recall the important details

“The one at Malfoy Manor?” He clarified. For the entirety of their relationship, he’s managed to avoid any situation wherein he’d have to step in Malfoy Manor. No, he wasn’t afraid of the place and his memories there could be overlooked by the fact that the whole place has been renovated as well. He just didn’t want to see Lucious Malfoy, who was holed up somewhere there under house arrest.

_Well,_ he rationalized. _If none of us plan on stopping any time soon, I’m bound to run into them anyway._

“Fine,” he sighed. “‘But you have to come with me.” Draco looked at him like he was crazy.

“Why would I leave you alone with my mother? I’m not that rude,” He huffed. Harry smiled and ruffled his hair, something he does on occasion even though it annoys the blond to no end. 

“I had no doubt that you would,” Harry reassured him. “I meant that you’d have to come with me to the Burrow for Ginny’s birthday.”

Draco frowned. And upon further thought, as it seems, he frowned more before nodding with a resigned sigh. It shouldn’t be too bad, anyway. The entire Weasley clan knows about their game, but they also know that Harry has really fallen for the git. They won’t torture him.

Hopefully. 

“Why are you here anyway?” Harry realized. Draco didn’t like stepping into the Ministry if he could avoid it. “You didn’t come all this way to trade deals like that, did you?” 

“No,” he scoffed. “I’m not exactly dying to see you every second of the day,” He smiled wryly. 

_I am, though._

“But I did have some things to check out here and thought about you, so here I am.” That was enough to make Harry’s heart skip a beat. 

“Since work is almost up, why don’t you just stay here,” Harry offered. “Then we can head to the Burrow together.”

He agreed, and that’s what they did. The Weasley’s were a generous bunch, and they accepted Draco with open arms. Most of them, at least. It would take some warming up for some others to get used to him, much more really like him, but it was enough.

Harry observed him pull some people aside and have hushed conversations with them, though. It looked serious, so he decided against interrupting him.

“Malfoy,” Bill said, taking a seat next to Harry. “He apologized.”

“Oh,” Harry said. He wasn’t sure of what else to say after that.

“He’s an alright bloke now, I guess,” the redhead continued, shrugging his shoulders. “If you really like though, you should stop it with this game. You’ll never have anything real if you keep it up.”

Harry hated it when people reminded him that his relationship with Draco was just a game. It always hurt all the same, but being able to be close with Draco in some way was enough.

“I know,” Harry said quietly. “But I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I don’t want to lose him. Our entire relationship is really because of the game. He’s just too competitive and committed to quit, and I can’t bring myself to end it.”

“Don’t you want to see if you’ll ever be happy if you were actually with him? If he gave you a chance,” the older man said. “You’re wasting your life away just hoping that it would become real one day.”

“I know.”

“I won’t tell you what to do,” Bill said. “But don’t push yourself too hard over this. If you can’t do it or commit anymore, then don’t.”

Harry could only nod, heart dropping more and more as the conversation continued, but he should listen. It’s been a while since someone lectured him on the risks of playing the game. That person being Hermione, of course.

“For what it’s worth though,” Bill continued. “Everyone seems to be easing towards him slowly. He really is alright, and I think you should tell him you really have feelings for him.”

“Why would I do that?” Harry asked. “Wouldn’t it be better for me to just end it if I can’t. I don’t want to end any possible chance of friendship after.”

“After doing this for so long, you don’t think he’ll wonder why?” Bill explained. “He might think he did something wrong. It could even hurt him if you just suddenly packed up and left.”

“You- You’re right,” Harry sighed, already dreading the fact that one day he’d have to tell him. He’d have to end things because they couldn’t keep playing around like that forever.

“For what it’s worth, though,” Bill said, nudging him as he stood up. “Nobody is that committed unless there’s another reason.”

——————————————

“Why didn’t we just Floo in,” Harry groaned, trudging up the long walkway to the Manor.

“It’s a beautiful day out. Nothing wrong with a short walk,” Draco responded, his hair flying a bit because of the light breeze. He looked happy like that, just smiling under the sun while holding Harry’s hand.

“It feels like the walk I’m taking to my death,” Harry said. Worse than that, in fact. It felt worse than his walk to the Forbidden Forest. No, he was about to be faced with Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of his boyfriend who might just castrate him.

“Don’t think too hard on it, love,” Draco waved his other hand in the air. “Mother is in a lovely mood. She’s excited for the children.”

“Yeah, but look,” Harry nudged towards the white peacocks. “Your demon peacocks are eyeing me down.”

“So dramatic,” Draco laughed.

“Jealous I’m taking your job, are you?” Harry retorted. “Maybe it’s you rubbing off on me.” That earned him a shove, although a light and playful one.

Once they made it to one of the drawing rooms where Narcissa stood in front of a bunch of wide-eyed children, they quietly took their seats behind them. Draco was right, a lot of things had been renovated. All the colors and areas he observed on their way in were lighter, giving off a bright feeling to the Manor. It was a bit more modern, but still very elegant, with most of the old wood and marble being replaced with white marble instead. The green and gold theme still stayed, though, which meant the carpets and settee covers. 

“How lovely of you two to join us,” Narcissa smiled at them, subtly calling them out in front of all of the children. They all just smiled and waved ,though, much to Draco’s awkwardness and Harry’s amusement.

“Since we’re all here, shall we start with the Easter Egg hunt?” Narcissa clapped her hands and the children started buzzing. They stood up one by one and were led to the garden, Harry and Draco following at the very end.

“When I ring the bell, all of you should come back here,” The Malfoy matriarch commanded. “Then we can have snacks.”

The kids cheered, looking more and more excited. One of the kids, a small boy with ruffled brown hair walked up to where Harry and Draco were standing.

“Hey, I’m Shawn,” He introduced himself. Draco looked lost on how to continue. “You’re Harry Potter, aren’t you? You’re a legend!”

“Thank you, but I had a lot of help too, you know,” Harry smiled, crouching down to be at eye level with the kid. 

“Yeah, I know,” the small boy replied. “My favorite is Hermione Granger. She’s pretty.”

“Favorite, huh?” Harry raised an eyebrow, “I’ll be sure to let her know about you, then?” 

“Wicked!” The kid cheered. Everyone else seems to have began searching, but Shawn seemed more interested in talking to the out-of-place pair. “Hey, you own this house, right?” he was facing Draco.

“Er, kinda?” It took everything in Harry to not laugh at how awkward the blond looked, unsure of how to talk to kids.

“Thanks for letting us be here, mister,” He said, holding out his hand. “We don’t get to enjoy things like this often.”

Harry noticed Draco’s eyes soften a bit at what the kid said. He shook his hand and ruffled his hair affectionately before saying “You should join your friends in the hunt. Wouldn’t want to fall behind, would you?”

“Oh, you’re right!” Shawn suddenly panicked before dashing off to search the grounds with everyone else.

Unsure of what to do next, Harry was rather grateful when Narcissa came up to talk to them.

“You boys should join them,” She suggested. Harry tried to decline politely.

“It’s alright,” he insisted. “The candy is for the children.”

“Oh tush,” she waved her hand. “There’s plenty hidden. Some might not even be found until the end of the day, and you can always just give away the candy you find,” she insisted.

Reluctantly, because it didn’t really sound like such a bad idea, he agreed. He’s never gotten to do something like this when he was younger, anyway.

They headed out, Draco guiding them to a further part. “They might not make it this far with the time limit and how thoroughly they’re searching,” he explained. The place was kind of hidden, anyway. Or at least for the kids, because of the relatively high hedges.

“Here,” Draco said, Transfiguring some sticks into a basket. Harry took it and they began searching. Not that Harry would admit it out loud, but it was actually kind of fun. There was some strange thrill that came with finding an egg.

"You really brought me here to help deal with the kids, didn't you?" Harry teased while searching one of the bushes. Found one. 

"Oh ha ha," He heard Draco's voice say dryly from somewhere behind him. "You caught me. The Dark Lord stood no chance to this swarm of children." 

"Don't worry, love. I'll always be here to-Hey, I found another one,” Harry said, causing Draco to run over from his spot to observe it. “It’s kind of strange, though,”

“Why?”

“Because it’s made of plastic,” he explained. The rest were actual chocolate or sugar candies molded into eggs, wrapped in tin and light charms to keep them clean.

“Maybe you should open it,” Draco suggested.

“I thought we were giving it to the kids, though.”

“But it’s different,” Harry could hear the pout in his tone. “I kind of want to see what’s inside, too.”

Draco’s insistence was strange, but it would be a lie to say Harry didn’t want to open it either. What’s one egg, anyway.

He untwisted it, taking off the top with a soft ‘pop’ before pulling out a small velvet box and paper.

_Will you marry me?_

Harry froze, staring blankly at the paper. He saw a hand get the box and open it, before Draco knelt down in front of him and offered him the ring.

“So will you marry me, Harry Potter?” He asked.

Harry’s conversation with Bill suddenly flashed through his head. He was right. If he said yes, he’d be committed to Draco and he’d be stuck playing this stupid game forever.He couldn’t handle that. It hurts too much.

“Why?” Harry asked eventually. Would Draco really be this committed to playing a game, one that’s practically run its course since they’ve started three years ago?

“Because…” Draco shifted awkwardly from his position on the ground, eyes darting around the place like he was expecting something to show up. “The game? There’s nothing else left for us to do, anyway.”

Harry felt his heart shatter all over again. A game. That’s what he said when he suggested moving in together, and that’s all this will ever be to him.

Harry shook his head, stepping back. Draco made a quick move to stand up, but Harry held his hand up. “I can’t do this anymore, Draco.”

“What?” Draco asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

_Yes_

“No, Draco,” he sighed, running his hand over his face. “I mean I can’t keep playing this game. It’s hurting me.”

“Well if you like someone else, then you could have ended it earlier,” His tone was suddenly cold. He stood up and brushed off his trousers. “Nothing wrong with losing a bit.”

“I like you, you idiot!” Harry blurted. “It was never really just a game for me, okay?” and with that, he bolted away from Draco, making his way to the entrance of the Manor before Disapparating back to Grimmauld Place. Their home.

There’s no way Draco would want to stay now, he sighed. Maybe I should leave a note that he can take his time getting his things and moving out.

He already Floo called Ron and Hemrione to update them on everything that happened and ask if he could stay there until Draco was finished. They were both worried about him, as expected, with Hermione’s light chiding and lecturing that she always warned him it was a bad idea. 

She wasn’t wrong, he supposed. He’ll probably hear more about it once he drinks too much over it. 

He started grabbing things and throwing them into a suitcase, sadly looking around. So much of the place was filled with Draco. The interiors of the house, the furniture and decor that Harry couldn’t be arsed to pick himself, the mound of products and potions in the bathroom. He couldn’t imagine what the place would look like if Draco moved out. He’d probably even reconsider redecorating the whole place because it all just felt like him.

“Potter!” He heard the front door bang open and loud footsteps, normally quiet and graceful, making their way upstairs to the bedroom. He panicked quietly and began shoving his things into the bag, ignoring how crumpled they were or if they took too much space like that.

No, Draco was faster. The bedroom door swung open, and it was only a matter of time until he was spun around as well. 

“What are you doing?” he asked frantically. “Why are you packing, you live here.”

“I’m just giving you the space to pack your things,” Harry responded quietly, unable to look into those piercing gray eyes again.

“No, Harry. Why did you run away?” he asked, seating them down gently on the edge of the bed.

“I told you why,” he mumbled.

“But I asked you to marry me,” Draco looked genuinely confused, and also slightly hurt.

“For a game!” Harry exclaimed, slightly exasperated but mostly tired and sad. 

“It was never just a game for me too, you pillock!” Draco raised his voice as well. “Why would I dedicate 3 whole years to a game. I’ve lost Quidditch games faster.”

Despite his pain, Harry cracked a small smile at that. Until his words fully registered in his brain.

“Wait…” he trailed off, head snapping up to look at the nervous blond with wide eyes. “You..”

“Yes, how dense are you.” Draco huffed. “If it all really was just a game to me, I would have ended it during our graduation.”

“Then why did you say you were only proposing because of the game?” Harry asked, somewhat confudled. 

“Because,” Draco huffed, looking down and fiddling his thumbs. “You’re not the only one who can say stupid shite at the wrong time, you know.”

Forgetting just about everything in the world, Harry grinned and dived forward, pulling the other man in for a kiss. A real kiss. It wasn’t as long as he would have hoped, but at least now he knew he would be able to keep doing it again.

“I wouldn’t marry someone for a game. For just a game and speaking of,” he said, taking something out of his back pocket. “You never gave me an answer.”

“It’s a yes, you pansy,” Harry laughed, letting him slide the ring onto his finger. Draco had a matching one as well, as it turns out. 

“No, don’t talk about Pansy now, please,” he sighed. “She’s going to have my arse about this with the whole ‘I told you so’ lecture.”

“And well deserved too,” Harry teased. “Because I got one from Hermione too when I told her what ha-ah shite,” he sighed. “I need to update them again. They probably think I’m packing the whole house and moving in with them until further notice.”

“You’re a wizard, Potter,” His fiance rolled his eyes. “Just send them a quick patronus.”

He did quickly before returning to the bed and going back to kissing his fiance. 

_Fiance, he mused. I’ll never get tired of that._

“Can my future husband keep it in his pants for a few more hours, because I’m knackered,” Draco said after pulling away. Harry wanted to say that he didn’t want to wait another minute, except he was also feeling tired himself. 

_Nevermind, already tired of it,_ he conceded. _Skipping off to Husband is much nicer._

“I had to run after you after quickly explaining the situation to my mother, who smacked me on the head for you,” he said. “And then I had to bold up those stairs, why did we choose to have such a long stairway.”

“It was built like that.”

“Well,” he waved his hands vaguely. “Un-build it.”

“Anything you want, love,” Harry smiled, kissing him briefly on the lips before pulling him closer and just holding him. They had a lot to make up for and deal with later, but for now they each just wanted to enjoy being close with one another and resting peacefully. 

For real, this time.


	2. Epilogue

“You know, when I said we should have a big, gay, rainbow wedding 6 years ago, I wasn’t serious”

“Well, that’s what you get for talking" Harry said smugly. “Besides, the theme is still mostly silver and green. My suggestion, mind you.”

“I could trip and you would say it’s because of my breathing,” Draco huffed, still feeling fussy about the wedding arch. It wasn’t even that bad, if Harry may say so himself. Just a few choice of odd flowers, no harm.

“Mate, if he evolves into bridezilla or something, it’s on you,” Ron said from one of the chairs, _‘taking a break’_ from moving around all of the decorations. “And nobody wants to deal with that.”

“I would,” Harry defended his husband. He knew it was light banter, though. Draco and Ron have been getting on even better recently, playing chess and drunken darts at pubs together. They even share their odd relationship with Celestina Warbeck, where they hate her music but will not hesitate to break into song at any and every pub.

“Well of course you would,” Ron waved the clipboard in his direction, before letting out a belch. “You have a thing for near-death experiences.”

“Weasley, kindly refrain from polluting my garden with your gas and strange odours,” Draco said sternly without looking up from the seating plan. “We don’t have enough time to order a new batch of flowers, much more in this quantity or those hideous colors our darling groom has chosen.”

“You know, you fit that description too,” Harry laughed, making his way over to his frantic fiance and hugging him from the back. He placed a kiss on the back of his neck, earning himself a light shudder, but the blond persistently braved the task of making sure there were no pairings like Lucious Malfoy and Xenophilius Lovegood. Nope, no need to deal with that.

“You can’t tell, but I vomited a little bit in my mouth,” Ron gagged. “Besides, Ferret, can’t you just take a quick shite on them and revive them with your furry powers or something. I remember reading that animal turds are good for plants.”

“Don’t be silly, Ron,” Hermione chided, brisking in with various ribbons and cloths floating behind her. “Ferrets are carnivores. Their faeces could harm the plants. They have to be herbivores for it to work.”

“Well you heard the woman,” he shrugged. “Time to go on a diet.”

“Say one more thing about ferrets or faeces, Weasley, and I’ll have you seated with mother, father, Xenophilius, Pansy, and Blaise,” Draco threatened, already moving the names to the designated table of torture.

_Good choice, good choice,_ Harry thought, nodding his head a bit. _Just the right amount of awkwardness with the torture._

Ron paled a bit. “Hey, those ribbons are really neat, love. Would you like some help tying them around,” Ron said, quickly making his way to Hermione. “Such lovely silk you’ve chosen. Very refined-”

“Cute,” Harry laughed, placing a quick kiss on his soon-too-be husbands cheek. “But seriously, don’t stress too much. Everything looks great,” He insisted, hoping to mollify the anxious man in his arms.

“How can I not stress?’ He groaned, leaning a bit more into Harry’s arms. “The wedding is tomorrow and I’ve completely forgotten to teach you how to dance.”

“Hey!” Harry protested, still not letting go of Draco. “I’m not that bad.”

“Potter, I’ve seen you dance at the Christmas Gala. Trust me, I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between you and your 4th year self if you waltzed side by side.” Draco teased, moving down a bit more and leaning his head back to tuck it under Harry’s chin.

“Does it matter?” Harry shrugged, but still decided to pinch his side. “Our whole relationship is based on fun anyway. We should Salsa instead or something.”

“Right, no. I think my feet would like to live, thank you very much.” Draco laughed. 

“Prat,” Harry said affectionately.

“And about the fun thing. I guess you’re right,” Draco sighed, moving away from Harry and pulling them down to one of the seats. “I guess I’m just nervous. Besides, can you blame me. 3 years of playing a game and 3 years of finally being serious, I guess I’m just glad we’re finally getting married and I want this to be perfect.”

Yeah, they spent 3 years engaged, much to the surprise of their friends, who were somewhat expecting them to get married right away given how long they’ve waited for each other. But no, they wanted to take more time for themselves and do things they didn’t get to do when they were playing the game, not wanting to push the other too far. Like travelling, or something.

“Hey, love” Harry hushed, holding Draco’s hand. “Even when we were playing, it was never just a game to me. I always loved what we had.”

“I know,” Draco said, looking him in the eye seriously. “We’ve already told each other that, and it will never have been just a game between us. I love you.”

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He liked- no, loved -that no matter how long they’ve been dating, Draco will always be able to make him feel a bit nervous and make his heart skip beats. He’d never get tired of that feeling. 

“I love you too,” It wasn’t something they said often, outside of their own bedroom at least. Normally it was reserved for when they were alone, or when things go wrong in the Auror department and Harry ends up in St. Mungo’s.

“We’re heading in early!” Draco called out to whichever staff or friend helping could hear them. “Let’s go. We should be rested for tomorrow.” 

“Let’s go,” Harry said after a quick kiss.

——————————————

“No, Potter,” Pansy squealed, whacking him away from the door with a rolled piece of parchment. “It’s bad luck, you know.”

“What’s the point, I already saw him when we woke up” Harry groaned, feeling a bit antsy and just desperate to see Draco before the entire ceremony. They invited too many people for Harry’s liking, but Draco insisted it was a courtesy to invite all those other people. Maybe if he got to him now, he could convince him to elope instead.

“Exactly. That should be enough to last you,” Blase smirked, joining her in the doorway and opening it a bit more. Harry tried to get a better look, damning Blaise Zabini for being so tall. 

“It’s just a short chat,” He insisted, still trying to get a chance to speak to his _really_ soon-to-be husband. “I just want to make sure he’s not freaking out about the decor or something.”

“Mister Potter,” Narcissa Malfoy greeted him, opening the door a bit wider, but only for a fraction of a second. She quickly stepped in front of Blaise and Pansy, allowing them to narrow the gap once more. And once again, Harry was resisting the urge to pull out all of his hair.

“Draco sends you this note,” She said, handing him a piece of parchment. “But really, I think it’s best that you go and get ready yourse-”

“Potter!” A voice screeched from down the hallway of the Manor. “Get your arse back here right this instant before I burn you and feed you to the peacocks.”

“Gotta run,” Harry flashed the rigid trio before making a run for the nearest room. Sadly, Ginerva Wasley was much faster. In Harry’s defense, she was on a broom.

“Do not think for a second that you aren’t having your hair tamed today because if it’s not today, then I am not Ginerva Weasley, Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies,” she exclaimed, pulling him by the ear and dragging him through the hallway and back to the room he was assigned to get ready in.

——————————————

“I guess you’re not Ginerva Weasley, Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies.”

“Shut up,” she growled, roughly tugging at his hair harshly in attempts to get it to cooperate and get into place, causing him to yelp. “Just a little more…”

“Oh dear,” Fleur mumbled, gracefully stepping into the room and over all the strewn hair products, broken brushes and combes that have become a casualty in the war against Harry’s head of hair. “What’s happened here?”

“Fleur!” Ginny said gratefully. “‘My beautiful, lovely sister. Lend us your powers of grace, or something, and help me tame this mess.”

“We got the booze!,” Ron followed soon after, trailed by Hemrione and Luna. 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea to get him inebriated before the wedding,” Hermione sighed, taking a seat. “What if he falls in front of everyone?”

“He won’t even be the one walking down the aisle,” Ron rolled his eyes, pouring a glass of whiskey.

“Yes, but you know Harry. He could fall from simply standing.”

“Hey!” Harry protested, before a weird, prickling feeling began at the back of his head. Like he was forgetting something.

“Just think, Harry,” Luna chimed in. “What would Draco say? Would he support your choice to drink? It could help you decide.”

“Draco left me a note!” He suddenly remembered, digging around in his pocket and earning a smack from Fleur, who was still attempting to tame his birds nest.

_Do not even **think** of drinking before the ceremony. Also, I’m not stressed. Love you, and stop worrying so much._

“Ha!” Ginny barked a laugh while reading the note from her place behind him. “Well, at least we know what Draco would say,”

“More for me, then,” Ron shrugged and just as he did so, Dean and Seamus walked in, 

“I really think we should have been your best men,” Seamus said, taking a seat.

_“Oi!”_

“I mean, we’re basically the reason this whole thing started.” Seamus continued, still looking at Harry as he batted Ron off him. 

“I’m sure Harry and Draco would’ve found their way to each other eventually anyway,” Hermione said, for which Harry was grateful he had at least one person that made sense in the room. Well, technically Fleur counts, he supposed, but she was still trying to fix his hair, so probably not.

“And finished,” Fleur said with a sigh of relief. Huh, maybe he was wrong. He got up and looked at the mirror, pleasantly surprised to see that despite still looking like a birds nest, it was at least styled in a way that made it look deliberate and a bit neater. 

“Told you,” Ginny said smugly. 

“Fleur did the work,” Harry stuck his tongue out childishly. 

“Oh honestly,” Hermione sighed. “The wedding is going to start soon Harry, get dressed.”

“I am dressed,” he insisted. 

“And if you think you’re going out there without your blazer or Boutonnière, you’ll soon be a dead man instead,” Oh. Right. That. It wasn’t hard to put on, anyway. Just needed a bit of fixing.

Once that was all finished and everyone was presentable, they began piling out of the room. “Are you ready, mate?” Ron asked him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” He sighed, but he was grinning, excited at the idea of seeing Draco again.

“It’s only Malfoy, mate,” Ron laughed, patting him on the back. “Just keep your eyes on him and don’t look at the crowd. You’ll be fine.”

Yeah, he could do that.

——————————————

The wedding went smoothly, as expected, in part due to Draco’s strict planning and orders. Maybe also because of the very threatening passive-aggressive smiles he gave whenever someone nearly made a ‘serious’ mistake.

But more importantly, Harry didn’t trip. So it was all good because his husband won’t kill him.

_Husband_, Harry allowed himself a private smile as they made their way to the next table to have a chat with their guests.

“I can’t wait until our honeymoon,” Draco murmured softly into his ear, too soft to be heard by anyone else. “But I guess it would be rude to leave our guests now.”

“No objection from me,” Harry smiled, but he knew Draco wouldn’t leave. Besides the fact that it was simply too ‘improper’ for them to do, they decided to have the first dance once everyone receives their food. Why they decided to wait so long, he had no idea.

But Draco had no idea that someone messed up the food orders and they’re getting that sorted, so maybe it would be wiser to indulge him in more socializing.

“Mister Potter,” Narcissa Malfoy greeted him, along with a stern nod from Lucious before he looked away with a slight tilt in his nose.

“Potter-Malfoy, isn’t it?” Harry laughed, earning an affectionate kiss on the cheek from Draco. “But please, call me Harry instead. We are family now, after all.”

“Well I knew you were going to be family for a long time. But since you insist, Harry.” She smiled at him warmly. He was glad that his relationship with his mother-in-law was never sour. Not if how the initial proposal-fail was anything to go by.

“Oh really?” Harry smiled. “Since when?”

“No need to go into that,” Draco laughed nervously. “We should go. More tables to greet.”

“Ever since I’ve heard about you two at Hogwarts during our last year, really,” Narcissa replied, completely disregarding her son.

“Oh really,” Pansy chimed in along with Blaise. She gave Draco a shit-eating grin before saying “Well we’ve always figured since 4th year. You know, “Potter” this and “Potter” that.”

Food was silently levitated onto the table in front of their respective owners. “Always had your eye since then, huh?” he teased his slightly pink-tinged husband.

“Well, no shame in admitting I liked you. I succeeded anyway.” He huffed proudly. 

“That you did,” Harry looked over at him, and they made eye contact briefly, widening their smiles before turning back to regard their guests. “I never said you didn’t catch my eye at Hogwarts either, anyway.”

“I’m only tolerating this because you just got married, but any more of this Hufflepuff shite and I will bite you,” Pansy said good-naturedly. 

“And to think, I’ve been able to keep that little bit to myself with 6 years of dating,” Draco sighed dramatically.

“Ohh, spill the beans later, mate,” Ron said excitedly, coming up behind them. The guests at the table, bar Lucious Malfoy, gave him a greeting. He flashed a quick smile at them before Draco asked why he looks like he ran a marathon to get to them. “Everyone’s been served. It’s time for you to dance.”

Running over to the center of the dance floor, he cast a quick sonorous charm. “May we please call the newly wedded husbands to the floor for their first dance?”

“No!” Harry shouted from his place among the tables, earning his a smack on the head from Draco and a laugh from the rest of their guests.

“Bugger off,” Ron said in response. “We weren’t asking you.”

“C’mon,” Draco sighed, smiling exasperatedly and taking Harry by the hand. Putting on a bit more show for the guests, he feigned resistance as Draco lead them past all of the tables to where Ron was watching them with amusement in his eyes.

“Nice one, mate,” Ron said proudly, patting him on the back and leaving the floor so they can start dancing.

“Ready?” Draco asked him, bringing his face close to Harry’s ear. 

“Well... I said no, didn’t I?” All things considered, he probably deserved that pinch. “If you regret this because I pound your toes in, it’s on you.”

“I don’t think I could ever regret anything with you, Harry.” He pulled Draco a little bit closer than considered modest but who cares. They just got married.

“You’re planning is impeccable, as always,” For some strange reason, he just felt the need to validate his boyfriend more than he already was by the guests compliments. Like he needed to show him how much he really appreciated it, because Harry would sure as hell be lost without him.

“Of course it is, Potter,” Draco sniffed, moving his head away from Harry’s, though. He took this opportunity to give his new husband a clumsy twirl, earning a yelp.

When he was pulled back into Harry’s arms, he hissed “Do that again and I’ll step on you.”

“Ever the charmer, even on our wedding day,” Harry grinned, stumbling a bit.

“‘How long is this song,” Draco groaned softly, dropping his head on Harry’s chest. “On the bright side, other people have joined us now.”

Huh, so they have. Harry was too distracted to notice that other people had found their way to the dance floor and had begun dancing alongside them. Most of which, notably, were couples.

They barely got to eat after the dancing, only able to grab a few bites during Ron and Blaise’s speeches. Any point after that was spent with the other guests and hopping from table to table, with the help of some alcohol, of course.

“Quick, steal some roast before we book it to our rooms,” Harry whispered to Draco, who grinned and obliged, casting a notice-me-not charm and levitated the food, along with some alcohol with them.

“Wait a second, we have house elves,” Draco groaned, facepalming. He called one of them over and had her Apparate the food to their rooms. “Nobody will notice if we sneak out now. They’re too busy with dessert.”

“Great,” Harry murmured, pulling his husband against his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Because I’m knackered and I just want to have you all to myself for the rest of the night. And month. My entire life, really.”

They shared a quick kiss, deciding there was more time for that later when they were alone, and began making their way to their shared room, far away from everyone else in the Manor. It was convenient for the time being, and they were planning on leaving for their honeymoon the next day anyway, spending it travelling wherever they wanted for a month.

Before they could make it to the exit, though, they ran into a slightly tipsy Seamus and Dean supported by Neville who was trying to haul them to their seats.

“Oi! Harry and Draco,” They slurred a bit. “Game turned out well, didn’t it?”

“I suppose it did,” Harry smiled at them, giving Neville a pitying look that he hope portrayed ‘good luck there, mate.’

“So who wins, then?” Dean asked before Neville was successful in finally dragging them away, looking back at them with a grin and a quick wave. After that, he looked at Draco, who was eyeing his friends wearily before they made eye contact.

He smiled and stole another quick kiss. 

“I’d say we’ve both won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added this l'il extra bit because I felt like it and didn't like how the other one ended. Hope y'all liked in anyway, tho <3
> 
> For more works, check out my [ Tumblr ](https://chaoticowlpost.tumblr.com/masterlist), where I also post short fics not on my ao3 account <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, I also post short fics on my [ Tumblr ](https://chaoticowlpost.tumblr.com/masterlist) if you want to check it out <3


End file.
